mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Nixel
King Nixel is the leader of the Nixels, and the main antagonist. Description Personality King Nixel is a dark and powerful tyrant that will do anything to ruin fun in the Mixelverse. He is so intimidating that even just the sight of him makes his own army shake in fear, faint, or bow immediately. However, while undisguised, King Nixel is whiny and weak. Physical Appearance King Nixel presents himself as a tall and limber Nixel. His face is made up of the body of a flat-topped square Nixel with small pincers on the sides of his head, with a bushy black mustache and thick black eyebrows. His body is a long black cloak with pointy shoulder pauldrons, which conceals the fact that it is actually made out of other Nixels. His hands and fingers are dark grey while his fingers have sharp white tips. He wears a dark grey crown on his head. Without his disguise, he is simply a small flat-topped Nixel. His feet are more rounded than standard Nixels and he still has the small pincers on the side of his armor. His limbs are grey, instead of the standard black. His eyebrows are pointier than standard Nixels. Memorable Quotes *"NIX. NIX. MIXELS!" - King Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Mixels...Mixels...Mixels everywhere! With their candy-like assortment of colors, their nauseating ways of working together, and constant mixing, mixing, mixing! I hate the Mixels to pixels!"'' - King Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"Nix-cellent, almost time to claim my prize!" ''- King Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"I'm waiting, Mixels! Try this on for size! Hahahahah! You puny things dare to challenge me? Hahaha!"'' - King Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"I have succeeded in scamming all of Mixopolis into handing over every last Cubit! Then, I cleverly reduced the Cubits down to their pure liquid essence and reversed the osmosis of their sub-molecular axillary! Eh…don’t ask me how. I loaded it all into a super-ballistic missile, which will soon be blasted into the stratosphere, and rain back down on Mixopolis, absorbing the entire color spectrum!"'' - King Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Hey kid, watch where you point that thing!"'' - King Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"From now on, Mixopolis will be called...NIXOPOLIS!"'' - King Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"You haven't seen the last of me! AGH! ...Okay, maybe you have."'' - King Nixel, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Trivia *He is the largest character to appear so far. However, without the other Nixels that make up his larger form, he is one of the smallest; around the same size as the other Nixels. *Similar to the Tentacle Nixel, King Nixel uses Nixels to make himself appear larger. *His LEGO form has a gold crown and gold elements, while his animated form has a silver crown, claws, and cloak. This makes him the character with the most discrepancy between his LEGO and animated forms. *His moustache has an effect on his voice, giving him the threatening sound that he has. *He has his own personal airship. *He makes mechanical noises when he moves; thus proving, before the reveal, that he is made up of other Nixels. *Despite being the main antagonist of the series, he only appears in three episodes. *He has the ability to feel pain through his amalgamated body, despite it being created from other Nixels than himself. *Out of all the characters, he has the most amount of nicknames given to him. Gallery Kingnix2.png Kingnix3.png Kingnix4.png Category:Nixels Category:2015 Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Season Two Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Series 6 Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Five Teeth Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels